The human thyroid gland naturally produces the hormones thyroxine (T4) and triiodothyronine (T3), which are essential to the proper development and functions of cells in the human body. Thyroid hormones regulate the metabolism of fats, proteins and carbohydrates. In turn, thyroid hormones affect how these compounds produce energy. In addition to these functions, thyroid hormones have several critical functions in the human body, especially pertaining to human metabolic and cardiovascular systems. For example, production of T4 supports cardiac output, a healthy heart rate, respiratory rate, and basal metabolic rate (BMR).
There are presently a number of known but unresolved problems relating to the human thyroid, general thyroid disease and thyroid-related disorders. By way of example, a low BMR may cause a person to feel cold, fatigued and retain weight. Other problems are known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a compound, which addresses these problems and otherwise improves upon the healthy function of the human thyroid gland.
There are also disadvantages with many dietary supplements, energy drinks, green drinks and other consumables designed to promote a healthy thyroid. For example, many commercially available products promote thyroid health, yet contain either goitrogens, fluorides, or both. Goitrogenic foods, including broccoli, cabbage, kale, alfalfa, grasses, seaweeds, etc., attack the thyroid gland and reduce production of thyroid hormone. Fluorides can damage healthy thyroid production by reducing iodine uptake, and can cause additional effects that limit utilization of thyroid hormones. The problem exists that all other greens formulas contain goitrogenic foods, or fluoride-containing foods, which attack thyroid hormone production.
These problems and others are addressed by the compositions and methods described in detail below.